


Strange Shores

by autobotscoutriella



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Exploring, Friendship, Gen, Traveling, post-The Bellmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotscoutriella/pseuds/autobotscoutriella
Summary: Mariel isn't terribly concerned at the prospect of a few extra days stranded on a strange island. After all, she left Mossflower to explore, and what could be a better opportunity than a brand-new island?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Strange Shores

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Halfamoon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/350658.html) prompt "Tides". Not nearly as many tides in this fic as I expected, but I like it all the same.

The sea lapped gently against smooth dark sand, rippling further and further up the beach as the tide rose in tiny increments. Sunlight glimmered off the waves, sending brilliant gold sparkles dancing along the line of the beach and out toward the distant horizon; further down the beach, deep green palm trees swayed and dipped in a slight breeze, promising shade if the sun grew too hot later in the day. As far as Mariel was concerned, it was a perfect day to be sitting on a beach, with the borders of a tropical forest at her back and the ocean spreading out as far as the eye could see.

She ran a paw through the black sand underneath her, marveling at the color and texture. “I’ve never seen anything like this. Do you think the sand’s the same all the way across the island? I wonder what causes it to turn dark like that.”

Dandin flopped down beside her and kicked some of the sand into the air, watching it fall into the waves in a shower of glittering black. “The rocks up that way are all black, too. I think they come from the center of the island. Maybe there’s something in the earth here. It’s too bad we didn’t bring a mole along with us.”

“Foremole would have known,” Mariel agreed, scooping up a pawful of sand and studying it carefully. “But we’d never have gotten him to agree to a long sea voyage. It is beautiful, though, isn’t it? The whole island. It’s so different from Mossflower, or even Southsward. I’d love to go further in and explore.” She had taken a quick look when she first reached the land, where the forest filled with strange trees and plants met the black sand. Unfamiliar bird calls echoed through the stillness, and the ground sloped up and up toward the mountain at the center of the island; it had felt like an invitation to a whole new world.

“Well, we could.” Dandin sprawled out on his back, staring up at the sapphire-blue sky and blinking against the sunlight. “There’s nothing stopping us from staying here a few days. Could take on some supplies, too. There’s not much on the beach, but I’ll bet anything there’s fresh water in that forest.”

Mariel skimmed a small rock out across the waves, watching it splash and break up the sun’s reflection. “I didn’t see any plants I recognized, but there must be something edible here.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

Mariel just barely managed to stifle a smile at the sight of the small hedgehog standing in the shallows, paws akimbo, glaring at both of them. Bowly Pintips huffed indignantly when Dandin didn’t even sit up.

“In case neither’ve ee noticed, we’re _shipwrecked_! And _yore_ just sittin’ on the beach like ee haven’t a care in the world?”

Mariel and Dandin exchanged brief, amused glances. “Shipwrecked might be going a _bit_ far,” Mariel said dryly. “The _Pearl Queen_ needs a few repairs, that’s all.”

“There be a _hole_ in the hull,” Bowly pointed out, splashing water in the direction of the ship anchored as close to the shore as possible for emphasis. “We ain’t leavin’ this island til it’s fixed. That’s _shipwrecked._ ”

Dandin smiled and closed his eyes against the glare of the sun. “Aye, on a beautiful island with water, enough forest to find shelter, and probably plenty of vittles if we do a little work to find them. What more could you ask for?”

Bowly snorted and splashed off in the direction of the _Pearl Queen_ , calling back over his shoulder, “Ye stay there, then. _I’ll_ be bringin’ up our supplies, afore the ship sinks!”

Mariel pushed herself into an upright sitting position with a wry smile. “We should probably help him. _Pearl Queen’s_ not going to sink—the tide’ll bring her up the beach, if anything, and then we can repair her when it goes back out—but he might have a point about moving the supplies up. If water gets into the flour, we’ll have to find a port somewhere to restock.”

Dandin yawned and stretched. “Aye, I suppose you’re right. D’you think we can set up shelter by those palm trees, or should we bring it further back from the water? I don’t want to camp in the forest until we’ve done a little exploring. Never know what might be out there.”

Mariel shrugged, turning to gaze back at the inviting forest. The bird calls seemed to have dropped off, leaving a near-silence that was equal parts ominous and intriguing. “You hear that?”

“The birds?” Dandin nodded. “Aye, something’s changed.”

“You pick a spot to set up shelter, I’ll go lend Bowly a paw with the supplies.” Mariel stood up and dusted black sand off her tunic briskly, watching the edge of the forest for any movement. “I think this is as high as the tide’s going to come, so we should be safe enough to make camp on the beach. We should check that forest out after that, before we start on ship repairs.”

“Has anyone ever pointed out your tendency to run straight _toward_ things most creatures would run away from?” Dandin teased, finally pushing himself upright. “You can’t wait to get at that forest.”

“I think you have mentioned that, once or twice.” Mariel grinned and splashed into the shallows. The water was pleasantly warm, and crystal clear, revealing that even past the tide line, the sand remained black. “The sooner we clear up those supplies, the sooner we can see what’s stopped the birds!”

She thought she heard Dandin laughing as she waded out toward the _Pearl Queen_ , but chose to ignore him. It was truly a beautiful day: warm waves, a lovely new island, friends at her side, and a mysterious forest just waiting to be explored. What more could a wanderer ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Bowly's accent gave me _fits_. Which is why he only has a couple lines. I do love him, though!


End file.
